Miss
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "Last night , last moment i'm here with you , did you forget me ? I Miss You Kibum" . Oneshoot/WonBum pair. DLDR/selamat membaca ! .


**Miss .**

WonBum Version .

Shin Hyu Ra present ~ drabble wookie .

Special for ika zordhick .

Enjoy it ! .

* * *

**_'aku merindukanmu , Kim Kibum'_**

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan . Bulan tak menampakan dirinya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik kabut . Seorang namja sedang duduk termangu diatas atap dorm mereka . Surai hitam namja tersebut teracak karena tiupan angin menerpa wajahnya . Matanya menyipit , mencoba mencari cari sinar bulan meski hanya tampak sedikit . Tangannya mengikat kedua lututnya seolah tak membiarkan angin masuk kedalam tubuhnya . Dia hanya memakai piyama padahal dia tau bulan ini semakin dingin mengingat waktu pergantian musim . Membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil . Mencurahkan isi hatinya pada angin berhembus dan menyampaikan pesannya kepada Tuhan . Matanya terpejam , kemudian menghirup banyak banyak udara yang terus berdatangan entah darimana . Lama dengan bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini .

.

.

Tiba tiba dia merasakan matanya tertutup oleh kedua tangan dari belakang . Ia bisa merasakan permukaan halus kulit tangan itu dan bentuknya yang panjang . Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya . Ia melepaskan tangannya sendiri yang sedari tadi mengalung pada lututnya , beralih menggenggam tangan mungil itu . Matanya terbuka , kecupan manis mendarat di pipinya . Menghantarkan rasa hangat dan melancarkan seluruh peredaran darahnya seketika .

.

" Kau kenapa tidak memakai jaket ? " Kibum bertanya memarahi Siwon . Menarik diri dari belakang Siwon kemudian duduk disampingnya .

.

" Aku bahkan lupa . Aku terlalu sibuk sampai aku lupa memakai jaket " Siwon memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dan mulai berakting marah . Meskipun dia tau Kibum tak akan menanggapinya .

.

" Kenapa ? " Kibum memandang manik mata Siwon dalam , menyiratkan perhatiannya hanya pada Siwon .

.

" Aku memikirkanmu . Aku merindukanmu " Siwon mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Kibum , menatap langit lagi . Seolah ada yang menarijk perhatiannya disana .

" Kau sedang berbohong " Didorongnya bahu Siwon pelan .

.

.

" Apa aku sedang berbohong ? " Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri . Masih mengacuhkan Kibum dan tetap memandang kabut . Perlahan , kabut itu hilang tertiup angin dan menampakan sinar bulan sebagai gantinya .

.

.

" Woonie , tatap aku . " Kibum tau Siwon sedang tidak berakting . Mata Kibum bisa menangkap kejujuran kejujuran dari Siwon , walaupun dia tau member lain tak ada yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu . Hanya Kibum yang bisa melakukannya pada Siwon .

.

Bibir Siwon mulai bergetar . Kibum melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikan pada Siwon . Kibum bukan orang bodoh seperti Siwon yang rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk melamun diatas atap . DItambah cuaca yang buruk .

" Kau kedinginan " .

" Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang ? ini sudah lewat tengah malam " . Siwon akhirnya mau bicara dan mulai berani menatap mata Kibum . Tubuhnya mulai berangsur angsur hangat .

" Syutingku memang selesai lewat tengah malam . kau lupa ? " Sungut Kibum . Kini berbalik Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya . Sekarang dia yang kedinginan .

.

" Aku tau . Kau sekarang lebih dekat dengan Tae Ri dan melupakanku " Siwon mengeluarkan isi hatinya . Dia tau Kibumnya tidak mungkin menyukai rekan kerjanya dan mustahil bagi Tae Ri mencintai Kibum karena dia sendiri sudah bersuami dan memiliki anak *author ngarang* . Tapi tetap saja , kalau Tuhan berkehendak ? bisa apa dia .

" Siwon bukan begitu ." .

.

" kau sekarang sibuk . Kau selalu pergi saat aku masih tidur dan pulang saat aku sudah terlelap . Selalu seperti itu . Bahkan kupikir ? kau mulai membuka hatimu untuk yeoja lain –Tae RI maksudnya – dan memutuskan menjadi normal " . Siwon menohok dengan kata katanya . Membuat mata Kibum sedikit berkaca kaca . Kedua mata mereka bertemu . Siwon bisa mengartikan rasa bersalah yang besar dari tatapan mata Kibum .

.

" Siwon , kau berpikir terlalu jauh . " Sesal Kibum . Dia tidak tau darimana datangnya setan yang merasuki pikiran Siwon . Lelaki dengan surai hitam dan tubuh kekar tersebut hanya mematung . Menyaksikan namja manis dihadapannya mulai mengeluarkan air matanya . Apa kata katanya itu tidak keterlaluan ? .

.

" Maafkan aku " sesal Siwon kemudian . Dia mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya . Jangan lupakan tangan mereka masih saling bertaut . Siwon menarik dirinya , memeluk Kibum seerat yang dia bisa dan menyalurkan kehangatan .

.

" Aku tau . Kau hanya mencintai aku meskipun itu salah . Kau sibuk berlatih menyesuaikan suaramu . Aku juga tau betapa beratnya kau menahan kantuk saat syuting selesai tengah malam . Pil pil penahan rasa kantuk itu pasti membunuh kepalamu . Tapi … " Siwon berhenti . Dia mengeratkan pelukannya lebih erat lagi . Kepala Kibum makin menelusup ke dada bidang Siwon . Kibum bisa mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh Siwon . Dia merindukan bau ini . Dia merindukan saat seperti ini . Siwon bisa merasakan bahu Kibum bergetar hebat . Kenyataannya memang seperti itu . Seperti yang dikatakan Siwon .

.

" Tapi kau mulai melupakan aku dengan segala kesibukanmu . Kau tau ? rasanya seperti ingin mati mendengar suaramu dari radio , di televisi dan di acara manapun kau mempromosikan filmmu tapi tidak bisa melihatmu beberapa hari ini . " Siwon mengangkat wajah Kibum yang bersembunyi dibalik dadanya . Memperlihatkan wajah memerah yang memucat kedinginan dan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir .

.

" Aku minta maaf . Semenjak aku syuting drama , aku menjadi sibuk . Aku menyayangimu Choi Siwon " . Kibum mengadu .

.

" tapi tolong jangan bilang aku melupakanmu , apalagi ketika kau bilang aku mencoba untuk menjadi normal . Bagiku , mencintaimu itu normal dan aku sangat bahagia " . tambahnya lagi .

.

Siwon menarik nafas . " aku tarik kata kataku kembali " .

.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon dan mengucek matanya . Membersihkan pipinya yang basah . " aku merindukanmu Siwon " .

.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian . tangannya beralih mengacak acak rambut Kibum . Kemudian dia menempelkan tubuhnya menjadi satu dengan Siwon . Menutupinya dengan mantel yang digunakannya . Kemudian mengikat Kibum dengan sebuah pelukan . Berbagi kehangatan .

.

" Kau belum menghapus make up mu " Siwon mengarahkan ibu jarinya . Menghapus eyeliner yang jatuh dibawah kelopak mata Kibum .

Kibum tersenyum kemudian . Masih terasa dingin sekalipun Siwon mengeratkan pelukanya . " Woonie, ayo masuk " .

" tidak mau . " .

" kenapa ? " .

" ada yang ingin kukatakan " . Siwon membiarkan kepala Kibum bersandar pada dadanya , Kibum sedikit kesulitan dan kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah Siwon .

" Aku akan ke China besok " . Siwon berujar .

.

Kibum tersentak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon .

.

" Mwo ? " .

.

" Kupikir kau lupa ? " Ucap Siwon . Tangannya terus menggengam kedua tangan Kibum tanpa berniat melepaskan .

.

" Oh , aku ingat kalau kau akan melakukan syuting Skip beat besok . Dan apa itu ? kau memberitahuku sekarang ? maksudku jadwal syutingmu seharusnya dua hari lagi . " . Kibum sepenuhnya mengingatkan . Mungkin dia memang mengacuhkan Siwon beberapa hari karena kesibukannya tapi tidak dengan jadwal Siwon . Kibum selalu ingat .

" Bahkan kau tidak tau kalau manager mengubah jadwalnya ? padahal semua member tau . " .

" Aku tidak tau . Kapan jadwalnya berubah ? " .

" Tadi sore . Yah , menyesuaikan dengan jadwal SS4 juga . " Siwon melepaskan tangannya , beralih mengusap rambut hitam Kibum yang berantakan .

" Aku tidak tau . Aku syuting sejak sore " Kibum berkeras . kali ini dia tidak mau disalahkan dan dianggap mengacuhkan Siwon . Dia juga tak terima , pasalnya mereka baru sempat bertemu sekarang .

" apa itu artinya , kita disini untuk menghabiskan malam terakhirmu ? " tanya Kibum . Matanya merajuk . Dia tidak suka ini . Terlalu mendadak .

" Menurutmu ? " Kibum menarik nafas . Kemudian menangkupkan kedua pipi Kibum dengan kedua tangannya . " Tatap mata aku " .

.

Kibum menurut . Dia hanya menatap mata Siwon . Menyalurkan kerinduannya dari sepasang mata bermanik hitam tersebut . Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Siwon . berhenti pada bibirnya yang kissable itu .

.

.

Kedua mata mereka saling menghipnotis diri . Membawa suasana menjadi lebih hangat . Siwon menghapus jarak diantara mereka perlahan . Melepaskan kedua tanganya yang menangkup pipi Kibum dan berjalan sesuai kehendaknya . Kibum bisa merasakan hembusan hangat menerpa lembut kulit wajahnya . Siwon terus menghapus jarak diantara mereka sampai akhirnya kedua daging tak bertulang itu menyentuh bibirnya hangat . Mata Kibum terpejam . Merasakan sentuhan lembut yang memagut . Siwon menciumnya dengan sangat lembut . Menyalurkan kerinduan mereka melalui sentuhan bibir . Satu tangan Kibum beralih menarik leher Siwon , agar menciumnya lebih dalam . tangan yang lainnya meremas tangan Siwon . Lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya bibir mereka terpisah berlahan . Siwon tersenyum simpul . Lama mereka saling berpandangan , menghantarkan kehangatan pada tubuh mereka sendiri . Angin malam makin menusuk tubuh mereka sekalipun kedua insan itu berbagi mantel .

Mereka hanya tidak perduli .

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

hyahh oneshoot editing selesai .

ini repost FF dari blog aku dengan judul yang sama cuma pairnya aja yang beda .

semoga WonBum Shipper pada suka .

liat profil saya untuk keterangan lebih jelas tentang FF yang saya post .

at least , Mind to review ~ ? .


End file.
